


Fireworks

by Jazzi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff as fuck, Lance just really likes two different guys who are actually the same guy, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Radio Host AU, Very fluffy, collage AU, keith is semi emo, klance, main focus klance, maybe angst later, theres just a lot of fluff okay, they are just two pining messes, this is also on wattpad so im just putting on more places
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzi/pseuds/Jazzi
Summary: He looked at me with those violet orbs,At that instant I knew what it had felt like even before his lips melted into mine;Fireworks.ORLance is the ladies man with a secret crush on a certain emo in his physics class, Keith has a secret; well two if you want to count them properly1. He has a session on the local school radioand2. He likes an idiot named Lance who just happens to be only attracted to the opposite sex, or is he?





	1. The boy whose eyes danced in the light

chapter one:

 

_The boy whose eyes danced in the light_

 

_[LANCE POV]_

 

I stared blankly at the wall. My voice barely coming off with any emotion as I told to customer to have a great fucking day. As the next groceries made its way to me I sighed. No sleep just gets to you sometimes I guess;

 

After about the 5th hour of my shift was in its closing minutes. An old woman just started going off on a tangent about how youth these days have no respect for there elders. I just repeated the words Yeah, Sure, Defiantly and the finished it off with: I will defiantly take your advice to heart Mrs. Before I was about to fucking gag, one of the only people here that I can tolerate came to take my post.

 

"Hunk! You're a fucking saviour. See you later!" I winked before throwing my uniform onto the floor of the staff room and running to my car, my sweet sweet car. Freedom feels great.

 

I sunk into the car seat as I started up the engine. The soft humming of the car made me feel at ease as I made my way out of hell. I mean working is great and all but that shit is actually run by demons who will burn in hell.

 

I turned on my radio to drown out the thoughts of my life and turned it to my favourite station. The calming and sarcastic voice of the man of my dreams; KEI-KO, blasted throughout my car. This masked unknown man was going to be mine and I fucking knew it from the first time I heard him speak.

 

"So in recent news nothing interesting has really happened. Celebrities did shit and fucked up but hey, the worlds still turning, and it doesn't stop for them so I don't give a shit. But my dear late afternoon viewers there have been various sources wanting to know more about the host so..

Phones will be open for 45 minutes so call away! If you're not interested in me tune back in whenever you want I'll make sure there lots of ear rape of your favourite songs."

 

This is my chance! I can do this.. I think. What do I ask though.. I'm sure I'll think of something.

 

40 minutes past and it was looking hopeless for me. I was thinking of giving up and just calling it a day, I mean i've been outside my house for 35 minutes already. But I think god heard the prays of a poor bi-sexual trying to get serious because good lord were my prayers answered.

 

"Caller 23 you're on with station 178." A robot like voice answered,

 

I think my heart just skipped a beat.

 

"Caller, what happened to be the question you fancied to ask me."

 

The sweet tone of his voice made me melt, my heart was beating out of my chest. It's almost like it was written in a corny fanfiction. My breath hitched as I asked my question.

 

"What's your sexuality?" I breathed heavily waiting for his reply.

 

"I'm gay. There's no point saying otherwise. I love dick, suck em, squeeze em, fuck em, love em. Big dicks, small dicks. I wanna fuck all the dicks. Does that answer your question caller?

 

"Yeah. Sure does. Thank you! Your amaz..." I was cut off by the call ending. I was disappointed that I was cut off before I finished, but my heart was racing so fast that I would fucking die, probably. I just talked to KEI-KO! HOLY FUCK! --- I walked back up to my campus dorm rooms, the lengthy stairs giving me actual heart burn.

 

Clutching my heart I ran to my dorm room. Not even caring about anything until I saw him.

 

The campus (sexy) emo genius; _Keith Kogane_. "Don't run in the hallways you fucking idiot." I death stared him, but like he's so cute too so I was just trying not to blush.

 

I was snapped out of my daydream by the sound of All Star ear rape playing out of his headphones. But not just any all star, this one I recognised. "Hey! You listen to station 178 too?" I walked up to him and snatched his phone.

 

As I looked at it I was confused this set up had all different buttons on it, then it clicked. "Do you work for the station?" I awed at what I was seeing, this cute emo fuck could tell me who KEI-KO is. I looked up into his violet like eyes, shades of purple dancing in his pupils. It was like time stopped as reality came back and I turn my head to hide my obvious blush. "I do but its none of your business." He was looking down at the ground. "I wanna meet him" I looked up at him passing Keith back his phone. "Meet KEI-KO?" His eyes widened. I nodded desperately and furiously, hoping that the harder I tried the more likely I could make it possible.

 

"Lance. Sorry to burst your bubble but, I only work for him. I don't even know who he is either." Keith kept his gaze to the ground.

 

Although I wondered why, I didn't think it was my place to ask. "Well, If you find out please tell me! I would literally die to meet him." I started continuing my way down the hall. "I'll tell him." I heard Keith whisper to himself as he continued down the hallway in the opposite direction.

 

But not before remembering the event that had just happened 15 minutes or so ago. Then I was running. My dream might become a reality...

 

_This is the best fucking day of my life_.


	2. The boy with the charming smile that made me question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith just wants to focus on school work but the thought of that cute guy in the hallway is on his mind.

 

chapter two

 

 

_The boy with the charming smile that made me question_

 

 

_[KEITH POV]_

 

I continue down the hallway my cheeks feeling like small fires had been lit directly on my skin, it  _burned_. Keeping my head down I made my way outside the building, hands in pockets I ran down the narrow street. Running up stairs and locking the key in the door before running inside to grab a pair of headphones as the sound of the door closing was predominate in the background.

 

Playing around with a few buttons and settings I set the last song on the playlist and sit back into my chair sighing deeply. The sounds around me drown out only to be replaced by the soft melodies of the music. Sinking further into my chair my breaths steady out and my formally flushed face now replaced with its usual pale shade.

 

Every time that I see him I feel like my heart is going to implode on itself. But who could like a nerdy emo kid like me? I mean my parents couldn't even love me enough to look after me till 2 days after I was born. Dropped off at an orphanage only two days after I was conceived was kind hard to find out about. But nevertheless life goes on, the world keeps spinning and time goes on.

 

On the topic of time, I was out of it. The 5 second timer goes off as I flick up numerous switches and press buttons making them softly glow. " _Shit_." I grab the microphone stand and bring it closer to me. "I'm back you little  _shits_ , hope you enjoyed some of the  _quality_  music that you can find only on KEI-KO" "So today you learned a little about me as your _host_ and my type of music, although it looks like time is nearly up so here's some peaceful  _tunes_  to sink your brain into." I swiped for a calming playlist and lowered the volume. "This is KEI-KO signing off." as I raised the volume of the music and turned off the microphone. I pushed my chair away from the desk letting out a breath of release.

 

" _Finally_ " I sat up in my chair as I watched the clock tick over to 5:55pm. I glanced over to the setup as it flicked to the next song. This song being the last of my slot ending at 6pm. The view count slowly dropping but still staying stable.

 

That's when I thought back to Lance; 17, in the astronomy major and hot as all  _living_  fuck. But the amount of girls that he's dated you would probably be able to make a _fucking_  7 page essay with just their first names. He's what I would refer to as a no go but I still always look at him twice. I mean I've always had a knack for seeing past the facade that one puts on and he just gives me the vibes of " _I'm hiding a huge secret_ ". Which is both mysterious but alluring, both of which I would gladly go for.

 

Smirking to myself I walked into my kitchen rummaging through the fridge only to find close to nothing edible,  _Great_. I settled on a cucumber and grabbed a cutting board. While chopping it up I hummed silently and mindlessly to myself, It was a pacific song but it sounded emoish so I was happy.

 

After I had cut up the green fruit I popped one of the badly cut pieces into my mouth, chewing with content. I explored the bench with my hand to pick up a plate and put the few pieces onto the plate only to put the remainder of the fruit into the fridge for later.

 

I let my feet guide me through the apartment and to the the side of my bed. Sitting down heavily on the mattress, the sheets creasing as I sunk further in. Placing the plate on my bedside table, my eyes caught what laid on the desk. I sighed heavily, changing my position to laying on my back across the width of the bed. "Here have 6 assignments that are all due in 2 weeks. Have fun!" I mocked.

 

" _Fucking hell"_.

 

__________

 

 

After a while I sat up, looking over at the clock I went back to lying down yelling at myself internally. In bold letters I wasted 4 hours on sleeping instead of doing anything productive,  _typical_. I went back to my alternate sitting position and stood up, with my stiff legs I walked over to my desk to only sit down once again.

 

Picking up a red, blue and black pen as well as numerous other essentials I started to get to work on what I call ' _a waste of my time_ ' but you would know it as  _studying_.

 

I picked up my headphones and swiped through my vast array of songs that mainly consisted of ' _emo_ ' songs. Or at least that's what people like to call them. I stopped on some MCR and set my phone down.

 

 

_Well, better get to work_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter!
> 
> Thank you all so much for all the support I really didn't think a lot of people would like this story, so thanks for giving it so much love!
> 
> \- Jazzi


	3. The boy with his head in clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is obsessing about the radio emo of his dreams, while Keith is giving a shit about mostly school.
> 
> Mostly.

 

chapter three

 

 

_the boy with his head in clouds_

 

 

_[LANCE POV]_

 

I turn the dial up on the radio that sits next to my bed and pondered my thoughts endlessly. The silence only made the whole thing worse, I mean what kind of ladies man would I be pondering my thoughts about not a girl but a boy.

 

A boy who took my heart with his emo music and his  _sweet_ voice that I could listen to hours on end,  _god I'm such a mess._ I look over at my desk; sheets covering the entirety of the small rectangle. Classes go by without a hitch but yet here I am not focusing on school but on a stupid radio personality who I  _never_  meet and will just pine for after my entire life.

 

_Oh yeah the physics teacher said we'd be getting a project tomorrow._ This is just too much on my plate at the moment maybe I should just give up, I look at the radio hoping that maybe I would be able to hear his  _sweet as all god_ voice but nope; just a monotone voice saying weather is great forecast for the week is different everyday and that this month will be a  _shit storm_  just like Veronica on her period,  _what a fucking bitch she was_.

 

_I don't even remember why I started dating her, pretty sure it was her popularity with the other guys on campus._ I've always liked to experiment, I wonder what KEI-KO would be like; dominate? Submissive? Or flexible?

 

I could feel the smirk forming on my face, _idea_. Let's find out who this sexy hunk of meat is so that I can find that out for myself. Picking out different coloured string and pieces of card, writing randoms things I knew about him like;  _male, super gay, university student, likes emo bands._

 

This continued until the early hours of the morning where I'm pretty sure the things I was writing weren't even making sense anymore, the clock's numbers were blurred and before I knew it the last of my energy died.

 

 

_[KEITH POV]_

 

Walking down busy hallways full of students talking to girls or boys and even teachers made my head spin. I duck my head towards the floor before continuing up the crowded hallway to make it to my physics classroom. I take my usual seat in the front row and set up as others walk in and take their places at their desks.

 

The lesson starts as soon as the teacher walks in, she takes her place at the front of the class and starts talking about the material we would be learning in this lesson as well as the task she would set later.

 

About halfway through the lesson she starts to explain the assignment task, setting the outcomes and the potential risks as well as the fact that it is a fucking partner assignment. She starts to read out names one after the other until she stops;

 

"Lance Mclain, care to explain why you are 45 minutes late to my lecture?" I let my eyes follow to where she is looking to she a clearly sleep deprived Lance and a bundle of sheets nearly falling out of his bag. A small laugh comes out of my mouth as I see the confident boy look for an excuse.

 

"I was up late studying until early this morning and Hunk is on leave with his family so I didn't have anyone to wake me, I'm very sorry Ms it won't happen again." He was rubbing his neck looking super anxious, I would be too if I was up against Ms.

 

"I would hope so, please take a seat. To ensure this won't happen again Keith will be your partner because he at least can be early to my class." She stalked over to his desk smashing sheets of paper and walking back to the front.

 

"So from what I was saying the task is due in 4 weeks it should include a theoretical, practical and a completed model." Her voice drowned out of the scene as I looked over to the tan boy 3 rows back, looking _perfect_  as ever. I'm a pining mess but I love it nevertheless, I just hope that maybe he would look at me the same way he looks at all the girls he truly liked and not like the ones he used for bragging rights or personal gain.

 

_He's such a jerk on the outside but something just draws me to him for some reason_ , maybe it's fate or utter demise but I don't give a fuck _just give me a day with that boy by my side_  and I don't care what happens to me,

 

because at the end of the day I would be in complete and total  _bliss_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for supporting my story!
> 
> There's been so much positive feedback so far, it's really motivating! <3
> 
> \- Jazzi


	4. The boy with the violet orbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith start to work on their physics project, Although Lance's room may hold a little surprise for Keith to find out.

 

 

chapter four

 

 

_the boy with the violet orbs_

 

_[LANCE POV]_

 

Is this possibly the best day ever?  _Yes_. Did I just embarrassed myself in front of the whole lecture hall including Keith?  _Absolutely_. Do I even care?  _Nope_ , because of the fact I was late I got to be paired with the beautiful violet eyed, mullet-rocking, boy of my dreams; Keith Kogane. I must be dreaming, I mean I would have to be right? There is no chance that in this reality that I would be lucky enough to be paired with the majestic gayness of Keith.

 

I was thrown out of my imagination by the sudden amount of pain on my forehead, a million different possibilities ran through my mind of what had just happened; I hit my head on the  _fucking_  desk. I don't know why and I don't know how but somehow my face went from looking at the teacher to face first into my desk. In my state of confusion I failed to realise that the class had erupted into giggles and whispers.

 

I whipped my head around until I met violet eyes; time seemed to slow down as Keith smiled softly at me and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as a small smile placed itself onto my face.

 

Now I can admit it to myself, this is the best fucking day of my life.

 

_____

 

After a long day of lectures I flopped onto my bed grabbing a pillow and screaming as hard as I could into the soft material.

 

"That smile was so soft and my heart was beating out of fucking chest, I could've died. Ok now I'm just rambling to myself and overreacting but that was the cutest thing I've ever seen in all my days on this earth. I think that was even cuter than that time KEI-KO tried to do pick-up lines for a session, and that was really fucking cute because he didn't understand half of them AHHH"

 

I breathed heavily as I lowered the pillow from my face only to turn to my phone which I somehow left here when rushing out this morning.

 

_It lit up,_

 

_It buzzed,_

 

_It was text message._

 

My hand slowly went to grab it before I pulled it close to my face and read the incoming text slowly;

 

_"Hey Lance, this is Keith (from your physics class) I just asked Pidge for your number btw because I was hoping to try to get the project started tonight. Just text me back if you can do it tonight and what time I could come over? So yeah please get back to me soonish - Keith Kogane"_

 

I skimmed over it again, checking time and again. Keith messaged me, he wants to work on the project tonight  _oh my god_. I quickly texted back a time and that I was looking forward to it, can you even look forward to working on a project?

 

I guess you can.

______

 

_[KEITH POV]_

 

After practically begging Pidge for Lance's number I  _finally_ got it, It only took 40 minutes and 2 of their "If I tell you to you must" tickets of doom to finally get it but I still got it in the end so _oh well_. But I quickly wrote a message about just working on the project, after all I much rather start on it then continue it later, as well as the fact that I might want to see Lance again, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

 

I almost got a reply instantly;

 

"Tonight sounds good! I'll see you at 5pm at my dorm (same block as you btw) Room 24 <3"

 

I slowly felt the small blush make its way up onto my cheek, it was dancing on my face almost like it was making fun of me.

 

I looked over at my setup  _'maybe would be a good time to start a playlist for my slot tomorrow'_ With that thought in mind I started going through my already existing playlists trying to pick songs that go with that middle of the week feeling.

 

The clock slowly made its way to 4:45pm and I decided to start grabbing the stuff I might need for the project. 

 

As I made my way out of my room and down the multiple hallways to have my eyes land on the door with a ' _24_ ' on the outside of it. I knocked, and the door opened immediately to a smiling Lance.

 

"Hey Keith, Nice to see you! Come in!" He slowly stepped aside as I made my way inside. The room was the same size as mine but it had two beds facing the door, I continued to look around and my eyes caught something I would never unsee.

 

A bulletin board with cards that read things like:  _male, 'super gay', university student, likes emo bands._ That all centred around one bright yellow card with "KEI-KO?" circled numerous times. At first my face lost all colour but then an instant later I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Lance must of noticed me staring at the bulletin board and jumped in quickly.

 

"I know that you might actually know who he is but I'm just theorising, maybe you could give some hints sometime." He stared and winked at me,

 

_If there is a god out there please don't let Lance find out, he would be so disappointed_ _._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the last of the pre-written chapters so updates will probably be really infrequent from now on, so sorry about that!
> 
> Thank you for all the love!
> 
> \- Jazzi

**Author's Note:**

> Um hello?
> 
> I've been reading on archive for like 8 months or something but I just decided to you know put something up here? Just so you all know I originally put this story up on Wattpad but I want to branch out a bit more so I decided this might be a good place to do it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story, I'll put up all the chapters I have per day (which is only four as of at the moment) so yeah..
> 
> Bye?
> 
> \- Jazzi


End file.
